Underwater diving is one of the most popular recreational activities in the world. One of the most significant limitations to this pursuit, however, is the limited amount of air a diver can hold in his lungs. For centuries, humans have attempted to develop ways to increase the amount of time they can spend underwater by allowing themselves to take in fresh air while underwater. Diving bells were used to provide an underwater breathing space for divers. Later, hoses supplied air from the surface to helmets worn by divers as they were submerged below. One of the most significant advancements came with the development of SCUBA systems, which allowed for self-contained breathing systems to be used by divers looking for a more autonomous diving experience. However, such devices are often cumbersome and impractical for casual swimming or diving. Modern SCUBA systems require special certification to operate, are expensive, and cannot be used in many recreational settings.
One solution to this problem has been to use a simple container to store air that can be breathed in by an underwater diver. However, one major problem that occurs when air is submerged underwater is that the resulting positive buoyancy inhibits the diver's ability to reach any appreciable depth. Other prior art has attempted to combat this buoyancy issue by adding weight to the apparatus. However, this added weight creates another issue with buoyancy. After air is consumed and the positive buoyancy of the human-apparatus system is reduced, the extra weight of the apparatus works to inhibit the diver's ability to return to the surface. The only way to prevent such an outcome is to exhale back into the container, thus maintaining the buoyancy of the system. However, doing so creates a dangerous scenario in which the diver is breathing in air too rich in carbon dioxide, which can cause hypercapnia and related problems.
Some devices in the prior art are directed towards emergency air bladders that provide a user with air drawn from a bladder. However, these devices do not correct for the positive buoyancy created by the air contained within the device. Thus, the devices are unable to be confidently controlled by a user while submerged. Also, they do not provide for repeated inflation by a means integrated into the device.
The immediate invention solves many of the problems associated with the prior art by providing a breathing system that compensates for positive buoyancy and eliminates heavy costs, complexities, and formalities of previous autonomous systems. The adjustable nature of the weight compensation system allows for more accurate buoyancy compensation, enabling a diver to move with maximum efficiency in the water. Also, having the buoyancy compensation element integrated into the apparatus allows for better control of the apparatus, as opposed to an alternative weight system that is separate from the air source, such as a weighted belt. The immediate invention also does not employ a pressurized air tank or regulator, hallmarks of SCUBA equipment that require special certification to use. This lack of necessary certification allows casual divers to enjoy enhanced underwater exploration without the effort and expense associated with such certification.